The Gift
by KiraXsama
Summary: Beyond knows something about L that nobody else knows.


So, I'm part of this fic challenge community on LiveJournal called dn_contest. I wrote this for this weeks prompt "Halloween," and I'm also using this fic for my Mission Insane fic challenge for the prompt "book." Yay for multiple uses! Also, this fic contains A, who is not in fact a fancharacter. He's mentioned in Another Note as the first in line to L's title, though he killed himself because of the pressure. Also, possible spoilers, maybe... It's complicated

* * *

"B?" The voice was quiet and maybe even worried, Beyond couldn't tell for sure.

He almost didn't answer, almost let A think he was sleeping or not in the room. But he shook his head and opened the door, forcing a smile onto his face.

A did look worried. Beyond thought it was probably because he hadn't been around all day. "What's wrong?" he asked anyway, knowing it was the proper thing to do when someone is worried. Especially when that someone is your friend.

"Oh, n-nothing. I just wanted to make s-sure you were alright. I hadn't seen you all afternoon," A explained, stuttering a little like he always did when he got too nervous or excited.

Beyond shrugged and pulled A into their room. "I went out to get a present for L."

"W- w- what for?" A demanded, narrowing his eyes at Beyond, completely ignoring the fact that Beyond had snuck out of Wammy's without permission. Again.

"Uh... it's... just a surprise. I... thought I'd get him something for Halloween," he said, knowing it was a terrible lie. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Beyond felt guilty when A asked why he was going to give L a present. He hated lying to A, but he wasn't about to let him know that L's birthday was in less than a day. In all actuality, _he_ wasn't even supposed to know about it.

"Can I s-see it?" A asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Beyond could see A clenching his jaw and that only made him feel guiltier – he didn't understand why A got so upset whenever L was mentioned, especially if it was Beyond talking about him. It couldn't be because he was jealous, right? If anything, Beyond should be jealous of A and _his_ connection with L. A was, after all, the first in line for L's title.

"Alright," Beyond said after a long hesitation.

A sat down on his bed and said no more, waiting patiently for Beyond to show him whatever he had gotten for L.

Beyond rummaged through his desk and pulled out a leather-bound book so old that the letters on the spine had worn away, and A was sure if he were to open it, the pages would be yellowed with age and smell of dust.

"It's a book of Greek mythology," Beyond explained, anticipating A's next question. "I think he'll appreciate it."

"I bet he's already read everything in that book," A said and Beyond could tell he was trying not to smirk.

It was Beyond's turn to clench his jaw in agitation. He knew what A said was probably true, but it still didn't excuse his rudeness. L _would_ appreciate it, regardless if he'd read it or not.

"Maybe," Beyond said coolly, "but I'm sure he'll still like it. This is a very old and rare book."

"And h-how did you a- a- a- afford it?" A snapped, more angry at himself for stuttering than at Beyond.

Beyond hugged the book to his chest. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled before turning around and placing it back in his desk drawer.

A rightly assumed that meant that Beyond had stolen the book and didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. They didn't see each other in the morning, either. By the time A woke up, Beyond had long since been out of bed, roaming the halls and trying to gather up the courage to give L his birthday present.

When Beyond did finally climb the staircase that led him to L's room he knocked softly at first. Then a little harder, calling L's name out just loud enough to be heard through the wood.

The lock clicked and the door creaked open to reveal one of L's owlish eyes peering at Beyond through a mass of black hair. "Good morning, Beyond."

"Good morning, L," Beyond replied, practically beaming at the young detective. He always loved it when L addressed him by his full name instead of the ridiculous letter everyone else called him. He only wished he could call _L_ by his real name, but he knew better than to ever speak that name aloud again.

"I got you a present."

L opened the door the rest of the way and ushered Beyond into his room before shutting and locking it again, mostly out of habit. "I should have expected as much from you, Beyond," L said, a hint of amusement behind his words. "I presume you haven't told anyone _else_ of this?"

"Of course not," Beyond breathed. "I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't. I'm good at keeping your secrets, L."

L nodded, knowing that _of course_ Beyond wouldn't tell anyone. The boy did, after all, know far more than the detective's birthday, and he had kept his mouth shut about that.

Beyond held out the book to L, not having bothered with wrapping it. "Well, happy birthday."

L took the book from Beyond, offering him a rare smile.

"It's a book of Greek mythology," Beyond explained. "You've probably already read all of the myths, but –"

"Thank you, Beyond," L said, cutting off Beyond's nervous rambling. His fingers toyed with the edges of the book, running them softly over the pages. "I love it."

Beyond grinned and shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. "I should be going. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

L nodded and smiled at Beyond again, still toying with the edges of the book. "Thank you again."

"Of course!" Beyond chirped, unlocking and opening L's door. "I'll see you later."

After Beyond left, L simply stared at the book in his hands for a while. When he finally gave into his curiosity and opened it, he discovered a message on the inside cover in what he assumed to be Beyond's blood. Surprisingly, it was not the blood that started a worm of worry inside L. No, it was what Beyond had written.

_Happy Birthday, L._

_Approximately 6589000. Use it wisely._

_–B_

**-fin-**


End file.
